Galactic British Imperium
FICTION Silly and babyish YTV and teletoon.Go back Sci Fi military cartoons with science and fact serious.You can't see a fiction I made because of Propaganda media and defenses.Fiction.Galactic Imperium is bad natured because they are faschist in space.They have been very dormant in war activities and do things under the underworld table.They do slavery.They have manipulated and controlled and harvested alliances as a super power.They have control over UFP and Federation and U.N. from slavery and harvesting and growing powers.British or Galactic Imperium grew space communism and Galman Gamilon Empire.Grew and traded and harvested resources from Space Americans.Policies over their enemies and built their weaponry to have no purposes vs British Imperium or any others judgmented by Imperium.When they get bad they have tyranny.They have parties like the labour and Conservative parties.And get evil in cartoon about their thug like party leaders.Disturbing British cartoons.And their first crack at Star Blazers.Beat 1980's in modern day.Authoratative enemy that sabotages and does mastery in spying and espionage.They are evil.And so are they in Star Blazers military.They would really make a great Star Blazers enemy.Factors.Technology.Factors as a people and example and their attitude.When on earth they have done no evil but they are leaders in that area.When you do good but no heroics and use alot of propaganda.Criminalism from supremacist point and it gets worse in outer space.They control themselves with tyranny and their people are liars in they do not dislike the government at all when its evil.You can't go to them on that as EDF would.They will make a trap.Deliver dangerous attacks and an enemy that can make you live under them and practice Temple of Syrinx.Wonder they are taking away your military and providing to live under them as POW.Court system has hypocritical and two face or more.Composed of skin heads.The Royalty in war have madness for Imperium.Historically in space timeline they became superbly resourceful and rebuilt themselves in many space wars.They get into wars with war mongers in outer space.History and policy with Space America or Star Blazers and Ettrossian Confederated United States and planet Eden outer edge of Galactica.British Imperium pressured Americans to fight the Galactica French and mysterious technology and very advanced technology outdoes Star Trek,Star Wars and Robotech.Star Blazers.Ettrossians had this secret for battleships fired missiles,missile cruisers with arc batteries.Wave Motion technology and Americans of space got it from prehistoric Heavenly Father Gandal Jed Allan and General Bellicose Wil Riker twin creator to Mumm-ra.Elements of outer space into technology for space war. http://www.steelfalcon.com/Macross/uraga.shtml http://content.met.police.uk/Home http://www.discoveryuk.com/ http://www.britishmuseum.org/ http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Imperium http://www.royal-navy.mod.uk/ http://www.bbc.co.uk/ http://www.bbckids.ca/ http://www.uboat.net/allies/warships/types.html http://www.steelfalcon.com/Macross/fbz99.shtml FICTION These are part of "Enemies" and story fiction I made.It was a great story in what kind of enemy British would be rated.Better than the Gamilons and can carry out more destruction on Earth Federation and Argo.They can travel back to 1980 or attack them now.The are space military.These are their attack craft and carriers and warships.Nova cannon of pure light vs wave motion gun as arc batteries vs shock cannons and munitions vs munitions.And mechas don't change but are Star Blazers tech and weapons and characters and Empire.This is the way the British Aerospace fighters are used not the way Star Blazers is depicting them.How a massive attack looks like?How do their weapons function and high rankings.Enemies.Narrative British about EDF gathering after Zeon attack.Bases repaired in space.Gained outer planets 11th planet.But there is great danger alert and many re-configurated patrols.Argo and twin ship Yamato are on duty now.Captain Avatar is back and Wildstar's older brother Kodai is in charge of Yamato.Yamato is landing on Titan base after patrol.Now EDF has many new battleship classes.Brought back Andromeda and have many in service.Captains are descendants or sons of old ones retaining their family lastnames again.Some are better than others.Captain Slate is on duty on Iron Duke.But within patrols Patrol to land on Mars is radioing a message from their warship to deep space.Crew member of Patroling warship said report on EDF.Update.EDF found this message and found a traitor.The warship turned him in.Now they want to assemble a fleet to investigate the where the transmission went.It might be Zeon and Zaft.Yamato twin ship will be going as the Argo will need the support and power in order to get further.Argo and Yamato are assembling transmission briefing on Saturn base.Yamato is ready around 11th planet to meet Argo and Argo will be taking some carriers.Once assembled.So Argo left patrol space and Conroy's family members,cousins and men in his family in squadrons from carriers.A squadron will be aboard Argo.Yamato has theirs.Now with these new Star Trek aliens as part of EDF and now they look like Europeans but with alien colours.Now androids are part of Bridge and Yamato.Science officer.This in future will be huge success when Argo and Yamato have briefings in outer space.11th planet to warp as fleet.Warp and made it to a sector that was empty but with planets.Some sort of zone between Galactic Imperium British Empire and Zeon Zaft.Argo now is cruising and will investigation this sector.Transmission is near this area.Procede to investigate this empty zone of solar system.Argo and Yamato both landed on a planet.Sandor had a hunch to look at this planet.EDF are outer space aging process is slowed down and you can have Sandor.Sandor said to look over the planet with a patrol craft.And then they spotted debris of an old hull.Landed and found remains of hull and a warship.It was destroyed and was surveyed to bring back parts of debris and pictures and webcam,camera recording.Seems to be of humanoid descent.This was the remains of British.But how on this planet and why like a Gamilon.Not of EDF.Found radiations,empty weapons and all tests made them think this was an alien of warfaring.Argo and Yamato blast off and get to the same place they warped at and send a message.And they did this.Fleet was to stay around this solar system though.EDF found out from a report from android and Sandor.Word around EDF was going around that they found an alien but not an alien.They are British like us but warfaring. Many ships within EDF were British and communicating to Imperium on a war on EDF.They had espionage and needed to connect to Imperium in order to be a success.Communications from crew member and he was broken out of a stockade by EDF British .Wondering about war strategy.Crew member faked a transmission.Imperium sent in a communication to revolting war fleet and they know of Argo and Yamato.This is a trap.Imperium is ready and laughing with Royalty.Argo and Yamato proceded to the solar system zone.That was the strength to go there.Meeting with Imperium.Imperium military council said orders to send warships to dispose of Argo and Yamato.Imperium will then send an invasion fleet in invade and destroy conquer EDF. Imperium warships have secret weaponry and muliweaponry.You don't know how they are for real.They fake things.They are armed.With espionage they have the upper hand and are going to end EDF.EDF knows absolutely nothing. Argo voyaged and Yamato.They are now breaking up to investigation better.Argo will flank this direction of this solar system and Yamato this direction.We'll have the carriers remain back though.Too slow to take.When we get back we'll order the ships and carriers to go back to defend EDF.Yamato went cruising and Argo in different directions.Dash in charge of Yamato gunnery.Wildstar on Argo.Captain Avatar was thinking that the alien debris and a war the EDF did not know about. Imperium said with a scouting party with such speed they are on Argo's tail.They have the a debris from the name of the planet.Imperium transmission.Argo caught a transmission far off trailing us.Argo evassive monuvers and alert.We have not found anything yet.Imperiumhttp://www.btinternet.com/~warship/Feature/history.htm .We want that ship to journey further.Boobytrap and to lay mines all around that empty void area of space.Pour on an attack on Argo.Once we have done in these two ships onward to earth defeat of EDF. Battles with Argo.Utilize Imperium carrier attack and minelayer vessel layed mines all around Argo's escape.Send in waves of British fighters attack Argo.Space Subs in vicinity attack at Argo.Cut scenes with Imperium rankings on war fleet.Argo to fight back severly.Yamato to assist but hands are full.And then they wave motion gun the minefield to escape and join Yamato.Know of treachery of Imperium as they transmission to Argo.Heading to carriers and there is Imperium warshipEDF Lexington class BattleCarrier Cost 553 (plus fighters) Mass 155 Weak Hull (31) Thrust 3 FTL 3 Fire Cons 2 Class 3 Beam Batteries (F/FP/FS) 2 Pulse Torpedoes (F/FP/FS) Wave Gun (F) 1 PDSs 5 Fighter Bays EDF Hood class Battlecruiser Cost 286 Mass 81 Weak Hull 16 Thrust 4 FTL 2 Fire Cons 4 Class 2 Beam Batteries (2x(F/FP/FS), 1x(A/AP/AS), 1 all arcs) 4 SMRs (2xF/FP/AP, 2xF/FS/AS) Wave Gun (F) 2 PDSs Edit this page This page is a candidate for deletion. If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check what links here and the the page history before deleting.Allied Warships HMS H 31 (N 31) Submarine of the H class Navy The Royal Navy Type Submarine Class H Pennant N 31 Built by Vickers (Barrow-in-Furness, U.K.) Ordered Feb 1917 Laid down 19 Apr 1917 Launched 16 Nov 1918 Commissioned 11 Feb 1919 Lost 26 Dec 1941 Loss position History Took part in patrols off Brest in the Spring of 1941. H 31 (Lt. Frank Bridger Gibbs, RN) sailed from Falmouth and left escort on the 19th December 1941 for a Bay of Biscay patrol, 250 nautical miles north of Cape Finisterre. She was reported overdue on 26 December 1941. The cause of her loss unknown. Possibly a German minefield or drifting British mines. lost with all hands. The date of her loss given is an approximate one. Commands listed for HMS H 31 (N 31) Please note that we're still working on this section. Commander From To 1 Lt. Peter Ronald Ward, RN 1 Sep 1939 5 Jan 1940 2 Lt. Malcolm David Wanklyn, RN 5 Jan 1940 25 Jan 1940 3 Lt. Rowland John Hemingway, RN 25 Jan 1940 11 Jun 1940 4 Lt. Malcolm David Wanklyn, RN 11 Jun 1940 7 Aug 1940 5 Lt. Richard Evelyn Coltart, RN 7 Aug 1940 12 Oct 1940 6 Lt. Reginald Denis Whiteway-Wilkinson, DSC, RN 12 Oct 1940 20 Apr 1941 7 Lt. Rowland John Hemingway, DSC, RN 20 Apr 1941 9 Aug 1941 8 Lt. Frank Bridger Gibbs, RN 9 Aug 1941 Dec 1941 (+) You can help improve our commands section Click here to Submit events/comments/updates for this vessel. Please use this if you spot mistakes or want to improve this ships page. Noteable events involving H 31 include: 18 Jul 1940 http://www.teletoon.com/ HMS H 31 (Lt. M.D. Wanklyn, RN) torpedoes and sinks the German auxiliary patrol vessel UJ 126/Steiermark (422 GRT) in the North Sea north-west of the Island of Terschelling, Netherlands in position 53º28'N, 05º01'E. (see map) Galactic Imperium invented a counter and is older than the wave motion gun.Nova cannon of pure light and light rays.Arc batteries are guns of pure light and don't recoil backwards.They have multi functions and many loaded hidden systems and functions.They will use this on EDF.Nova cannon is ready for firing on Yamato and Argo.Argo has just fired wave gun.Yamato has to fire at space cruiser and its Nova cannon.Low ranking ships EDF are more powerful than what EDF portrayed for they are evil,not good.Wave gun vs Nova cannon and mix and attrition.Both vessels escape and make it to the carriers.Warn them to go back re-group.They have an appoinment with Imperium.Captain Avatar says full speed to Imperium.Doing a briefing EDF who is sending another fleet to Argo and Yamato.Orders are to inflitrate and attack Imperium.EDF will have blueprints and vial of info and data on Imperium.Meanwhile Argo is not to be a sitting duck with Yamato.Engage more enemies when they detect them.Imperium fleet is coming Argo does not know this zone is where enemy fleet will travel to get to earth's solar system.Split up and engage the fleet.Shock cannons and Dash and Wildstar yelling and instruction warfare on Imperium.Imperium is inflicting damage.Then in the heat of war,a fleet has just warped and many fighters attacking the Imperium from carriers.Argo and Yamato saved and now instruction they are going around the fleet.Let them get to earth for we're going to the planet Atlantis,homeworld of British Empire and Galactic Imperium.Get out of the area evassive monuvers.Carriers evassive flank support Yamato and Argo split up.Once they preform a warp into the outer edge of Asteroid belt.Warped fighters landing back on the decks.Now Argo and Yamato doing a briefing with the microfiche data.Argo and Yamato computers android science officer and Sandor have said are up to date and explaining to them about Imperium history and what they are.Avatar asks questions and Wildstar and Dash enter in on briefing.Alot of Avatar and his enginuity and from android dressed in uniform as a being and Sandor's science in outer space.Imperium fleet is going to 11th planet.Imperium fleet communicee with revolt EDF.Orders have happened for them to break off from internal earth head back and make British formations.Many were told to attack!Fired arc batteries around the moon at EDF ships.Arc batteries around Mars.Space submarine will infiltrate and make it to the moon.Carrying nuclear IBM's.Fire them at earth.Argo and Yamato will engage destroyers and warships.Attacking and now Atlantis is handling destruction of Argo/Yamato.Space subs.Firing at Argo and now combat engage.Shock cannons fired destroyed Imperium ships.Space subs are trying to go around Argo.A few are breaking off from the pack engage Yamato and Argo.Imperium is striking with their fighters 11th planet.Fighters and space planes attack Saturn,surprise attack. Space harrier with the VSTOL power.http://www.vectorsite.net/avav8.html http://www.technologystudent.com/culture1/harr1.htm.Space harriers as in the minefield attacking back near Imperium solar system are now engaging the EDF.Imperium is winning badly damaging the EDF.Told all forces to leave Solar system area.Too dangerous.Surprize attack costly EDF.Nuclear submarines because of the space harriers subs are within the moon from the help of revolt force's damage.Firing nuclear missiles at earth once battle of the moon is done.Revolt force orders carriers to space fold to moon.They are now forming strategic alignment 11th planet and are holding to annalyze in British.Their colours are evil and they are one of the best Star Blazers bad guys.Military strategy utilize their machines and warfare instruments they win and can do dirty tactics.Allies they are their resources as they recieve from the creator resources and weapons for free from 40 000 AD in technology.Americans space surrender policy to British.Many aliens do this to.No proto types given.Better than that and their technology looks alien like.Upper hand.Americans are not creating British as bad guys.That is not what it looks like.Argo has to make it past many waves of infantry,seeded specific weapons and carriers to damage Argo and Yamato.And routine of going to battle on Imperium fleet,battlegroup floatilla .In order to stop the destruction of earth Yamato and Argo must shutdown Atlantis.And they are just that far.Then to warp regroup with 11th planet closer.Damaged EDF.Battle of the moon is happening.Focus on EDF Captains and high rankings meeting on Mars.Warships will lift off but will lose at Moon.Moon is where Astro fighters engaged Space harriers.Infantry deliver heavy blow variety of fighter bombers and Star Blazers enemy ablities and rankings cut scenes.Smoking EDF warships after British have infantried them.Moon preparation to fire nuclear missiles at earth by Imperium space subs.Fired at EDF command space nuclear explosion.Earth transmission over fleets flanked out of Solar System and Mars as hope.Any word of Argo.A small fleet has warped instructions and data recordings on Argo and Yamato.Their going in on Imperium.Atlantis is planet target.Data about 11th planet under enemy hands.We will buy time til Argo comes back and Yamato.Then we'll join them for a final attack on 11 planet Imperium force.Argo will engage enemy and their ships under calibration by Sandor and android now they know as a routine on Imperium in warfare.Shock cannons and full attack.Fighters.Carriers will eliminate the enemey Imperium force waves of Astro fighters and EDF plane bombers.Striking Yamato and Argo squadron and Conroy's men family attacking and talking to Dash and Wildstar.Avatar.Sandor wants Wildstar to take Captain Avatar for a trip when they get to Atlantis.Captain Avatar in co-pilot.Earth has been nuclear.Imperium landing to make a base on 11th planet.Revolt warships not rejoined Imperium.Now its just an assault on hiding flanking EDF force warships.Argo Astro fighter squadron attacking Imperium cruisers.Imperium firing arc batteries at fighters lost range on carriers.Munitions and ships in half and tritium fires.After ward Argo and Yamato forward shock cannon bombardment to finish off Imperium.Closer to Atlantis.Save wave motion guns for in closer on Imperium battlecruiser freightor http://www.eve-wiki.net/index.php?title=Main_Page.Battlecruisers British Imperium has are large and menacing.They carry very destructive and powerful weaponry loaded in these ships in "Alien".Thick armor and force fields barriers.Argo will wave motion gun 1 of these battlecruisers and Yamato but 1 will escape towards earth.Meanwhile after such battle to make ground planet Atlantis.Argo and Yamato prepare closing in on Atlantis.Avoid Imperium Army fire from surface of Atlantis.Argo will duck these missiles and procede attack breach Atlantis.Battlecruisers are carrying Army.Plan of Imperium cut scenes high rankings confidence deploying Army on EDF.11th planet get Army to secure planets and Mars.Another and more battlecruiser many times and miles larger than Argo on their way to EDF.Argo and Yamato engage Atlantis.Enter atmosphere and head for the ocean cover.Bombardment from ocean and Yamato in space bombard Imperium Army from space.Argo has submerged to attack nerve center with torpedos,port on Atlantis' ocean.After all of the battle between Argo and Yamato,rest of the fleet grouping up with Yamato and are entering Atlantis support Argo.Carriers sent off Cosmo tigers waves attack Imperium Army hit battlecruisers.Cosmo tigers are aggressive towards battlecruisers.Space hariers of Ground forces,all naval are gone or very few left.Have a small fleet for Atlantis.Carriers.Saving them.Imperium high ranking wants revenge on Argo and Yamato and wants not the small fleet with carriers to be captured.Escape backdoor.Cover by battlecruiser as a plan,Royalty is aboard a battlecruiser and are evil.They are fighting with EDF and will threaten and make transmissions.Imperium battlecruisers and their missiles and torpedos.Argo's fleet and Yamato are blasting away flushing out Imperium on their home of Atlantis.More real space military upgrading,actions,cut scenes and improve story.I got to Star Blazers' weakness of cut in action.Questions about systems and weaponry.Not enough in some movies from characters from bridge and improvise.Interact with enemy like Imperium.Wildstar then takes Avatar out to scan over smoking Imperium Army and Atlantis.Avatar then thinks of something strategic and scientific.He now wants to get back to Argo for instructions and new orders.Imperium is making us waste our time here with them at Atlantis.They have moved their command on that battlecruiser with their Royalty.Should the fleet remain here for the capture of Atlantis.No!Onward to defend earth and regroup with them.Warp after the battlecruiser.We have fired enough firepower all over cripple Atlantis and its Army.Now to end the invasion fleet.Go onward to